Apology
by abigailbc
Summary: Měla jsem štěstí. Chytla jsem počasí naprosto podobné tomu, kdy se L s Lightem nacházeli na střeše. Nedokázala jsem to udržet a za poslechu akustické verze Apology od Alesany (doporučuji k tomu pustit), napsala tohle. Potřebovala jsem se jen zbavit slov, vybít svou náladu. Take it easy.


„Pověz, Lighte, mluvil jsi ty vůbec někdy pravdu od té doby, co jsi přišel na svět?"

Ticho, protkávající jen kapky, které dopadaly do louží na střechy, naše oblečení a já sledoval, jak následně skapávají i z Ryûzakiho vlasů. Stál kus ode mě, měl jsem chuť utéct od něj, od pravdy kterou vyřkl, od jeho odůvodněného osočování mě jako masového vraha Kiry, zároveň jsem však cítil touhu dostat se blíž, tak blízko, že bych ho sevřel v náručí a schoval před deštěm, který mu nelítostně smáčel nyní ten nejupřímnější výraz, jaký jsem u něj za celou dobu viděl. Cítil jsem z něj emoce, jako by je elektřina vodila vodou, prořezávájící vzduch. A chtěl jsem se dostat ještě blíž. Pod jeho kůži, do jeho srdce. Jak absurdní přání jednoho absurdního člověka.

Navzdory svým pocitům jsem věděl, že je důležité odpovědět na jeho otázku. Přestože má ústa chtěla vypustit k Ryûzakiho uším slova úplně jiná. „O čem to mluvíš, Ryûzaki?" Chci tě. „Samozřejmě, že občas lžu." Miluji tě. „Každý někdy lže." Miluji tě. „Kdo nikdy neprošel životem, aniž by neřekl jedinou lež? Je to přirozené." Prosím, neumírej.

Lhal jsem i teď. Mezi každou mou větou byly ty skutečné myšlenky, informace, které jsem chtěl, aby doopravdy věděl.

Nemohl jsem. Bylo příliš pozdě na to, mu to říct.

Propaloval mě pohledem s úsměvem tak smutným, až se mi chtělo křičet. Nadechl jsem se, abych mu to řekl, chtěl jsem. Nemohl jsem.

„Myslel jsem si, že to řekneš." Jako by za jeho slovy byla jiná. Věděl jsem o nich, ale nedokázal je slyšet. Toužil jsem se Ryûzakiho zeptat, zda je to vše, na co se chtěl zeptat. Skoro jsem to udělal. Jenomže dříve, než jsem načerpal to odhodlání, oznámil mi, abychom se vrátili. A já to propásl.

Opět.

Opět jsem propásl všechno, co se dalo zachránit. A on teď zemře, nechá mě tady se všemi těmi nikdy nevyřčenými slovy jako tím nejhorším trestem, jaký mi mohl udělit. Řekl by mi, že si to zasloužím. Nejspíš ano. Ale to mou touhu o nic nezmenšilo. Ponoukalo mi to, že dokud jsme tady, ve vlastním světě, kde nás kapky spojovaly a činily jedinými existujícími bytostmi, že dokud se svým pomalým krokem vzdaloval, ale pryč stále nebyl, do té doby jsem tu šanci měl.

Rozběhl jsem se a spontánně, jako tisíckrát v představách nacvičený čin, jako tu nejsamozřemější věc, jsem propletl ruce pod těmi Ryûzakiho a zezadu přitiskl jeho mokrá záda na Kirovu hruď. Otevřel jsem ústa, abych něco řekl, třeba jen zašeptal, avšak nevěděl jsem najednou, co říct. Ani jak svůj čin ospravedlnit. Chtěl jsem ho jen držet, zachránit před smrtí a zůstat s ním tady, v našem světě, odproštěného od L, od Kiry.

Čekal jsem tedy, zda bude Ryûzaki ten, co promluví první. Co mě od sebe odtrhne, zkazí tu chvíli slovy směrovanými na účet masového vraha, zmíní vypršelý čas. To je to, co bych si zasloužil. Možná i to, co jsem ve skutečnosti chtěl. Ať mě raní a já budu moci žít dál svou spravedlností, bez výčitek a nenaplněných tužeb. Zdálo se, že mladý Yagami poprvé neví, co ve skutečnosti chce.

Zmoklý muž, jehož jsem přepadl, se mi vykroutil. Ne však proto, aby tiše odešel či mi svým obvyklým flegmatickým tónem oznámil, že bych se měl vzpamatovat. Donutil mě jej pustit pro to, aby mě sám mohl obejmout a zničit všechny mé naděje na záchranu mého čistého svědomí. Nevěděl jsem, odkud pochází horké kapky na mé tváři, protože doteď byl všechen déšť jen bolestivě ledový, nemínil jsem však nad tím dále uvažovat. Podařilo se mi jen konečně promluvit, říct jediné slovo, které nemohlo zachránit ani mě, ani jeho, slovo beze smyslu a přesto vysvětlující všechny emoce a myšlenky, které jsem jinak nedokázal vyjádřit.

„Idiote."

Na to mi Ryûzaki zaryl prsty do zad, dost bolestivě na to, abych ho stiskl víc, dost jemně na to, abych ho za to i víc miloval. V tuto jedinou společnou fyzickou chvíli jsem si uvědomil, že přestože se mi podařilo poslední šanci nepropást, bylo to špatně. Znamenalo to konec všeho, co jsme prožili a zároveň nikdy prožít nemohli.

Znamenalo to, že jsem si konečně plně připustil, že tohle je naposled.

„Kiro." Vrátil mi to.

Naposled, co jsem Lightem Yagamim.


End file.
